


An Ugly Sweater

by rumithe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: 马库斯出差六天了，赛门在他们家中的衣柜中找到了爱人的旧毛衫。
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	An Ugly Sweater

今天是马库斯出差的最后一天，赛门第三次打开衣柜干瞪着里面自己和伴侣的衣服。  
第一次是早上。他六点醒来，像之前的每一天一样手下意识地摸向身边空无之人的位置，他转过头，朦胧的视线里只有从窗帘缝隙里刺入的晨光——夏天的底特律总是天亮得很早，但落寞也会来得更早，过了六天他也没能习惯这种空缺。他又在床上盯着天花板躺了十分钟，十分钟过后，他猛地从床上跳下来去卫生间洗漱，回来打开衣柜，熟悉的气息扑面而来，中间夹着很淡的马库斯常用的香水。他把头扎在衣服堆中，直到半小时的闹铃响起，催促着他去照顾和爱人一起开的画廊。他沮丧地没有吃早餐。  
第二次是下午四点，他提前打烊，到和马库斯相识的公园里找个长椅坐下，一坐就是三个小时，喂了五波鸽子，听走了两个卖唱歌手，他数着路人，一共有115人，11对情侣，45个吃着公园里特卖的冰激凌的人，8个小孩。“我们该领养一个孩子了。”他想起上个圣诞节时马库斯和他窝在沙发里时爱人说的话，在他们奔四之路的第一个年头伊始。思念终于把这个自己也不知道自己一下午都在干什么的男人牵回了自己的家，脱下大衣后，赛门又一次把头怼进衣柜里。  
“也许我们是该领养一个孩子。”  
第三次——这一次，这时候是晚上十一点，赛门从已经远远超时的小盹中醒来，摸到床边柜子的电子表，在黑暗中他看清了时间，用十分礼貌的方式骂了一声自己的放纵，刚从床上坐起来又不知道要干些什么了，房间静得他几乎能听得见客厅钟表指针走动的声音，滴答滴答，他被这声音吵得心烦，甚至开始生自己的气——明明前六天都过得那样有规律，好像马库斯不在身边也没什么，到了最后这一点倒是熬不住了，连躺在床上都像在受刑。  
他打开衣柜，一件棕灰色毛衫从顶柜中掉了下来，它和现在摆在常用区的那些不同，它是两人六年前相遇时马库斯穿的衣服，即使这几年爱人的身材保持得很好，但马库斯已经很久很久没穿它了，连上面的气味也似乎和现在的伴侣不符合，可是赛门捧着它闭上眼就能回到那个滑稽的午后，衣服下摆处清除不了哪一点淡蓝色污渍是他回忆中无法缺失的一部分。  
那时马库斯还是在为卡尔·曼菲雷德打工的小人物，他受到嘱托为这位大画家选购颜料，也许是店家的疏忽，又或者是那个新来的小子迫切地想要卖掉一罐有着难以察觉裂缝的商品，在马库斯用腋下夹着它和另外五罐颜料回家的路上，它悄悄流出来浸湿了整个纸盒沾上了衣服，直到路过的赛门——当时他们并不认识——提醒他，“嘿，帅哥，看来你花了冤枉钱。”  
赛门知道那是昂贵的颜料，他当时的其中一份工作就是在贝里尼颜料店对面的影院，下班偶尔在商品街上逛一逛，才发现自己就算在这里有稳定的工作，东西该买不起的还是买不起。  
说出那句话的时候赛门就觉得不妥，他从来没对一个陌生人直呼“帅哥”，甚至对他的朋友们也很少这样说，可是鉴于马库斯是这样有着迷人异瞳，身材火辣的棕皮家伙，他还是很快原谅了自己。  
“那这可真是糟糕。”  
以为眼前的人会大发雷霆，但是马库斯只是笑了笑，从衣服内侧的口袋里拿出手帕抹掉还没干涸的颜料，但还是留下一层浅浅洇进去的蓝。  
马库斯那一笑让赛门几乎脸红了，好在那是冬天，赛门的皮肤又很白，被冻出红是非常正常的，他觉得自己应该一走了之，可是他像是被钉在那里一动不动，然后他说——  
“我在干洗店工作，如果你需要的话，你可以送到那里。”  
他熟练地掏出他打零时工的干洗店广告片——他真的没法承认那是名片，一点设计感都没有，他甚至提出过自己可以试着做新的，但是老板是个老顽固。  
马库斯接过卡片看了看，他单挑了一下眉的时候赛门又开始责怪自己了——你在想什么赛门？大白天的遇到一个人就叫他去自己工作的干洗店？你又不是在那里全职，那个老板谁的话也不听，你就是个零工用不着关心业绩，而且你自己不是挺知道的你会给这个性感的男人免费吗？  
“那个我……”  
“好的，谢谢了，我今天傍晚就送过去。”马库斯冲他示意了一下，“但我这周六很忙，可能没办法自己去取，你能找人帮我送来吗，我会给他很好的小费的。”  
当然，当然，能买得起贝里尼颜料的人难道还会在小费上抠抠索索么？  
但赛门知道自己在意的不是小费问题。  
赛门本以为自己用几个美刀就套到了一个火辣男人的地址，但是当那件毛衫上的颜料渍怎么都洗不下去的时候他才慌了，为了不在自己的焦虑中把衣服洗坏，他在周五晚上下班时还是决定把衣服包好，他那时还在问自己是不是马库斯只是看起来很友善，但是其实他可能凶得恐怖？如果他再把衣服弄坏，他是不是会被马库斯灭口？  
当他顺着地址坐上公车的时候，才发现马库斯竟然住在跨越了一整个底特律的城区的另一头，离他工作的影院、干洗店都远到一个境界，他下午坐上车，傍晚时分才到达公寓楼，看起来一点都不像一个有钱人该住的地方。  
敲门敲了一下，就有人来应门了，是马库斯，他穿着一件敞开的白衬衫，露出的明显的胸肌让赛门羞得想闭眼，但是理智之下他只是用手扽了扽自己灰蓝色的围巾掩盖自己这次再也不能隐瞒的脸红。  
“该死……我还以为是房东。”马库斯的白衬衫上还沾着一些颜料，看到是赛门之后还有些慌乱，急忙把扣子系上却系串了，“你知道，我得想个办法拖几天房租。”  
“没关系。”赛门也同样的语无伦次，他把被包得很安全的毛衫拿出来的时候觉得自己的手在抽筋，“你的衣服，我很抱歉，颜料没有洗下去，但是我怕给你洗坏，就只能先给你送来了。就不要给什么小费了，我很抱歉。”  
“我觉得也是，”马库斯的手似乎想要趁赛门不注意改正一下自己刚刚扣子的错误，可是赛门一直垂下的眼神让他无所适从，一下都不敢动，只能手指不停地扣着那个空出来的扣眼，“反正我也没期待它能被洗干净。”  
赛门不知道自己为什么会有点生气，而为什么生气中又会有点激动兴奋，一堆无端的猜测在他大脑里疾驰而过。  
“我有点惊讶。”  
“为了什么？”  
“因为你住的地方，我坐了两个小时的车才到。”  
“那意味着我把衣服送到你打工的那个干洗店也要坐两个小时公车。”  
为什么听起来像是一句调情的话。  
赛门躲在围巾下面的嘴因为克制都扭曲了起来。  
“如果两个小时让你觉得有点亏的话，我刚做好饭……”马库斯扯了下嘴角，“我向你保证没有颜料掺进去，我的厨房一直都很干净。”  
“这算什么？”  
“什么算什么？”  
“你在邀请我在你家吃晚饭吗？”  
“呃，没错？”  
“你连我的名字都不知道呢。”  
“事实上，我还挺知道的，是不是，赛门？”  
“你调查我？”  
“我就是问了一下你干洗店的朋友。”  
好像没什么谴责的，可是赛门发现自己还是处于一阵麻痹之中，这个男的到底怎么回事？和马库斯在一起最初的那些时候赛门过得都挺明白的，除了他第一次到马库斯公寓时为什么自己的脚会不停使唤地踏进门，本来要一起吃的晚饭凉了个透，因为他们还没有坐下三分钟就滚上了床。  
认识马库斯后赛门的人生就像突然明亮了起来一样，不再是无聊的循规蹈矩的日子，被影院辞退工作是因为赛门连续一个月都偷偷带着马库斯进午夜电影场坐在情侣包厢，当赛门一脸委屈但是也觉得自己罪有应得地到本来两人约好见面的餐厅时，马库斯为他们各倒上半杯红酒，举起杯子道：“敬傻瓜。”  
“什么？”  
“敬影院里的傻瓜，他们本来可以第二次就抓到我们，但是他们却花了天杀的一个月。”  
赛门觉得自己笑得也像一个傻瓜，当晚喝得烂醉几乎是被马库斯扛回了自己同样寒酸的公寓，他被男朋友剥光了甚至有点性致盎然，结果却被这个男人搓洗了一顿身子后直接扔上床盖好被子，在酒精的催眠作用下，他还是在朦胧的视线中看到了马库斯穿着那件棕灰色毛衫。  
“好丑。”他嘟囔着，“刚认识你那天我就想说这件衣服好丑，可是你竟然那么性感，我都不好意思说出口。”  
马库斯只是笑笑，脱掉衣服只剩条白内裤后挤在那张单人床上抱着赛门入睡，忍受着自己痛苦的老二硬是逼自己睡了。  
借着曼菲雷德的关系，马库斯帮赛门找到了底特律美术馆的导览工作，拿着比之前两份工作加起来还高的薪水。赛门一开始还担心自己会做得惨不忍睹，但是他竟然还挺得心应手的，大学里学的那些艺术史知识竟然还牢固地留在他的记忆里，而且凭着他那还不错的金发碧眼的长相、给人安全感的身高和温和的性格，他还挺抢手的，看到有些十七八的小姑娘在导览结束后悄悄递上来的号码他不禁苦笑，自己难道真的长得不像比她们大七八岁的人吗？  
话是这么说，回到家他还是会和马库斯炫耀，你嫉妒了没有？  
马库斯总是一边作画一边耸耸肩，你不答应她们我有必要嫉妒吗？  
然后他还是会和以前笑着说，难道你真的有那么混蛋？不可能吧。  
怎么可能，赛门是小学给别人抄了错误答案都会觉得难过的人。  
马库斯总是喜欢穿那件棕灰色的毛衫，就好像他没有听到那个塞门被辞退的晚上说的真心话，赛门记忆中模糊地觉得自己告诉过他这件事，但是又不好意思再对他说一遍，于是在他们在一起的第三年马库斯的生日给爱人送了他用一个月薪水买的深蓝色衬衫，三年后的现在，马库斯就是穿着这件衣服去出差的。  
那天之后，棕灰色毛衫终于正式退休了，它在两个人搬到底特律城中心的高级公寓后依然被保留，只是被潦草地扔在了顶柜，要不是它这次掉了下来，赛门都忘记它有多丑了。  
马上就要三十一岁的赛门捧着这件丑得要命的毛衫在卧室的木地板盘腿坐了下来，他把脸埋在衣服中，感觉到那柔软舒服的质地——怪不得马库斯当时那么喜欢穿，要不是赛门总是叫他该脱下来洗了，他恨不得睡觉都穿着它。  
赛门不知道自己是哪根筋打错了，他竟然把这件沾了不少灰尘，他从一开始觉得丑的毛衫套在了自己的身上，夏天的时候穿上必然有些过于暖和了，他感觉到软毛紧紧贴着他的身体，那些敏感的地方，好像马库斯曾经穿着它非要和自己在沙发上亲密时的感觉很相似，比那抚摸着自己的手还要暧昧。  
他竟然脸红了，暂时忘却了爱人未归的苦苦思念，就这样坐在衣柜和床之间，一语不发，端着下巴陷入年轻几岁的那些回忆里，甚至没有听到钥匙转动的声音。  
“……赛门？”  
赛门抬起眼的时候脸还是红的，他看到穿着黑风衣，身边立着一大一小两个行李箱的马库斯正诧异地看着自己，手臂上捧着的花都挤在门框上了。  
“呃……”  
“这是我那件旧毛衫吗？”  
“我想，是的？”  
赛门急忙要把它脱下来，这简直丢人死了，可是他又变得很笨拙，几乎像个小丑，而他现在竟然这么厚脸皮，花了一分钟试图脱下来都没有叫马库斯出去关上门别看他。  
“天啊，我可真蠢。”  
赛门正要换上自己的衬衫的时候，马库斯突然走过来跪下来抓住了他攥着衣服的手。  
“你是不是太想我了？”  
“没有，你做梦呢。”赛门矢口否认，但耳根一下子红透的样子骗不了任何人，更何况是那个敏锐的马库斯。  
“你是偷偷觉得它很好看吧？”  
“怎么可能，它真的丑，我告诉过你了，它丑得要命——我不应该把它翻出来。”  
马库斯不怀好意地凑得更近，近得赛门觉得他们现在就应该亲吻上床。  
“真的丑？”  
“嗯，真的很丑。”

=fin=


End file.
